


Let Them Know

by clip_on_earrings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clip_on_earrings/pseuds/clip_on_earrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short wolfstar oneshot- just fluff...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Know

James and Lily’s wedding had been great- there had never been a couple more perfect for each other! Now, at the reception, Remus Lupin sat by himself, watching the guests ‘dance the night away’, moving to the music. He took a swig of his drink and crossed his arms. It was at times like this that he really felt the pain engulf him. Look at all those people, filled with all that joy and love, he thought, miserably. He was happy for James and Lily, extremely happy that they had each other; but their happiness and unity only highlighted the fact that he was alone. Oh, so alone. He had no one that loved him, and no one to love. Well, that wasn’t true. Part of his depression was the fact that his alone-ness wasn’t that he hadn’t met ‘the one’ but because he had, and that ‘one’ didn’t love him back. Unrequited love. What a bitch. So he sat alone, drinking his drink, and sulking, while everyone around him showered each other with their joyfulness and love. Well, almost everyone. Someone walked over towards him. It was Sirius Black: prankster, brave Gryffindor, and one of Remus’ oldest friends. Oh, and the person Remus had been in love with for the past few years.  
“Hey there, Moony,” he said, sitting down beside his friend. “For a person at a wedding- a usually joyous occasion, I have to say, you’re looking pretty glum,” He took a swig of his own drink; Remus followed suit.  
“Not glum, exactly,” he murmured. “More... I don’t know.” He sighed, glugging again from his glass. “I just... being here, surrounded by people in love, reminds me that no one’s in love with me, and that just sort of dampens my spirits.” He looked up at his friend.  
“You think nobody’s in love with you?” Sirius asked. Remus was surprised, he had expected a joke from his jester of a friend. He seemed different, a bit flustered, slightly uncomfortable.  
“Sirius,” Remus started. “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” he mumbled. “I’m going to get a drink.” He got up and left, though Remus noted that he hadn’t even finished the drink he already had in his hand.

Later, James and Lily were giving speeches. Lily’s was almost coming to a close.  
“And I just want to say,” she concluded. “That James and I are incredibly lucky to have found each other. Not everybody finds their soul mate. We had known each other a while before I realised that, and if James hadn’t kept telling me how he felt, so that I gave in and got to know him, we might not be together now. So I am saying to you, if you love someone, let them know, tell them, and keep on telling them, because they might just be your soul mate, and you could be as lucky as I feel right now.” She lowered her wand from her throat, and stepped down from the podium to applause and cheers from the guests. Remus let her words sink in. Let them know... He had to find Sirius. It wasn’t hard, as his friend seemed to be eager to find him, too.  
“Sirius, I have to tell you something,” he started, but Sirius cut him off.  
“Me first,” he said, leading him into the coat room. “Okay. Erm, did you hear Lily’s speech?” he asked, putting his hands in his pockets and looking at the floor.  
“Yeah,” Remus responded. “Why?”  
“Well, it was a good speech." Remus raised his eyebrows inviting him to continue. "And it got me thinking. I, um.. crap, this is hard...” He trailed off and sighed. “Look, Remus, I’m just going to be blunt. You and I, we’ve been friends a long time, and in that time I’ve grown to have, er, feelings, I guess, that aren’t exactly in the ‘friends’ category anymore,” he said, awkwardly. Remus was stunned. Was his man saying what he thought he was saying?  
“The thing is.... I’m in lo-“ he was interrupted with Remus’ lips on his, kissing him deeply while his arms pulled him close. Remus himself, didn’t even know what he was doing, until he had wrapped himself around his friend. They drew apart and looked at each other sheepishly.  
“Er, me too,” was all Remus said, and they both grinned, before going in for another kiss.


End file.
